Evaluating the condition and determining the future performance of mechanical components, such as gas turbine engine components, that operate in the high stress regime of the materials comprising such components, present a challenge because of the complexity of gas turbine components, the materials the components comprise, the variety of in-service operating conditions experienced by the components and the inherent limitations of prevailing remaining useful life, or life expended, estimation methods. Components which operate at high temperatures, such as greater than about 900° F. (482° C.), where a combination of creep and thermal aging of the material constituting the components is of prime concern, demand special consideration in order to achieve an acceptable remaining useful life estimation.
Many systems and methods for testing and estimating the useful life of such components involve applied mechanical loads that vary in time. Of particular interest is low cycle fatigue (LCF) testing, and especially sustained-peak LCF (SPLCF) testing, to examine the fatigue crack growth behavior over time of materials used to make gas turbine engine components. The fatigue crack growth behavior of specimens comprising these materials is characterized by applying cyclic loads using a “creep-rupture” frame. Various cyclic tensile amplitudes are applied, and the number of cycles required to pull apart the specimen under those conditions is recorded. Stress and/or fatigue damage is evidenced by a decrease in strength and stiffness. In some cases, the tests can be terminated after some number of cyclic loadings and then breaking the specimen (i.e., a tensile test) to determine the residual strength. The data from such destructive tests are usually characterized by empirical means and generalized by implication or extrapolation to a variety of service conditions for which the materials were not specifically tested in the laboratory.
In order to fully understand the fatigue behavior of the materials that comprise these specimens as a function of fatigue life, it is desirable to monitor the dynamic response of the specimen continuously over the time of the test. For example, one way to carry out such testing for evaluating fatigue crack growth over time is by using servo-hydraulic testing systems. However, the use of servo-hydraulic testing systems to evaluate long hold-time tests of specimens can be very expensive, especially when multiple specimens are evaluated.
Another, less expensive way to evaluate specimens for long hold-time fatigue and crack growth, as well as other stress-related properties, involves the use of a creep-rupture frame or lever arm tester. See FIG. 1 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,826 (Strong), issued Sep. 13, 1994, which schematically illustrates a typical “creep-rupture” frame/lever arm tester. This device consists of a lever arm of from typically twelve to twenty inches in length that is pivotally mounted on a vertical frame at a point along the lever arm's length between its center and an end to which one end of a test specimen is attached. The other end of the test specimen is attached to a fixed base plate. When weights are applied or loaded on the opposite end of the lever arm, a tensile force is exerted on the test specimen according to the formula t=(wl)/d, where t is the tensile force exerted on the test specimen, w is the weight applied to the far end of the lever arm, l is the distance between the lever arm pivot point and the end carrying the applied weights, and d is the distance between the lever arm pivot point and the end connected to the test specimen. The applied force, t, causes tensile testing of the specimen to take place.
Creep-rupture frames/lever arm testers can be equipped to cyclically apply and reduce the load (e.g., created by the weights) on the test specimen. Previously, the cyclical application and reduction of the load in creep-rupture frames/lever arm testers was carried out by using either a standard pneumatic cylinder or a scissor jack lift. With a standard pneumatic cylinder, the load is repeatedly applied and reduced by the respective contraction and extension of the length of the cylinder through pressurization and depressurization with air. The disadvantage of using a standard pneumatic cylinder for cyclical application and reduction of the load is that contraction and extension of the cylinder is generally dynamic. Of particular concern is that standard pneumatic cylinders, especially over time, exhibit a “stiction” phenomena such that contraction and extension of the cylinder is not always smooth, but can occur as a series of jerky, unpredictable motions because the cylinder seals temporarily stick. This has been found to be due to the seal material in the cylinder migrating into the walls thereof over time. In addition, it is more difficult to control the dynamic contraction and expansion of a standard pneumatic cylinder, and it is thus more difficult to control the application and reduction of the load.
With a scissor jack lift, the load is repeatedly applied and reduced by having the jack expand or collapse vertically in an accordion-like fashion. The disadvantage of using a scissor jack lift is that expansion/collapse is relatively slow. The scissor jack lift is also mechanically limited in that it is not designed for such cyclical use. In addition, the scissor jack lift requires a high degree of maintenance for use in cyclical application and reduction of load, and can therefore be expensive and time consuming to operate.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a system, apparatus and method for cyclical application and reduction of loads in tensile testing of specimens that allows for a relatively smooth application and reduction of the applied loads. There also exists a need for a system, apparatus and method for cyclical application and reduction of loads in tensile testing of specimens that allows for a more easily controlled application and reduction of the load. There further exists a need for a system, apparatus and method for cyclical application and reduction of loads in tensile testing of specimens that is responsive to the need to apply and reduce the load fairly quickly, and that does not require a high degree maintenance thereof over time.